


1000 Tumblr Followers Celebration Drabbles

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, UST, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hit 1000 followers on Tumblr, and the majority voted for me to write drabbles again, so here I am! Requests are closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were supplied, but not required for requests. This first chapter is the list!

Here’s the prompts, which I found **[HERE](http://oxfordcommalover.tumblr.com/post/145843253668/ghostling-four-word-prompts-please-come)** :

  * “Please, come with me.”
  * “You’re always number one.”
  * “I can’t do this.”
  * “I won’t let you.”
  * “Maybe I’m just crazy.”
  * “I’m not even sorry.”
  * “Honestly, just stop it.”
  * “I believe in you.”
  * “Don’t be an ass.”
  * “Who were you with?”
  * “Please talk to me.”
  * “I can’t trust you.”
  * “I need you, though.”
  * “Don’t be fucking rude.”
  * “Is that my shirt?”
  * “So, it was you.”
  * “I need to go.”
  * “Just stay with me.”
  * “You can trust me.”
  * “Alright, I love you.”
  * “I’m sorry, but no.”
  * “Will you help me?”
  * “You’re a terrible cook.”
  * “Can you shut up!?”
  * “You love me, right?”
  * “I really need you.”
  * “I don’t love you.”
  * “I’m not doing this.”
  * “I really need you.”
  * “You don’t want me.”
  * “Let me help you.”
  * “You’re such a bitch.”
  * “I can’t do this.”
  * “You think you’re funny?”
  * “Hey, I said stop!”
  * “Will you marry me?”
  * “Wanna go out sometime?”
  * “I don’t want this.”
  * “You always this quiet?”
  * “Are you fucking insane!?”
  * “I don’t want you.”
  * “I’m not wearing that.”
  * “Sorry, were you sleeping?”
  * “This was never right.”
  * “You look really tired.”
  * “I’m out of here.”
  * “You need to go.”




	2. "What do you mean?" with Dean x Reader

 

[Originally posted by demondetoxmanual](https://tmblr.co/Z2gk_x2297QH4)

“I can’t do this anymore. This isn’t working.”

Dean looked up at you from where his nose was buried in a lore book. “What? What are you talking about?”

“This isn’t working. I can’t take it anymore!” you said, slamming shut the book in front of you like it had somehow offended you. You rested your head in your hands and massaged your temples.

“What do you mean this isn’t working? What are you talking about, Y/N?” Dean’s voice now had a tinge of panic in it, making you look up at him.

“I’m talking about sitting here, in the library, reading stupid books about lore we don’t care about, pretending that we didn’t kiss last night, and we’re both fine with it!”

Dean’s face hardened and he put his attention back onto the book in front of him. “Well, that’s what we decided we’d do, so buck up, buddy, and get back to reading. This monster isn’t going to hunt itself.”

“No, Dean, that’s what YOU decided. I didn’t have a say in it. You kissed me, then apologized, told me it never happened, and ran away.” Standing up, you walked around the table until you were next to Dean, then pushed the book out from under his nose. Dean looked up at you with fear in his eyes. “You don’t get to kiss me and then unilaterally decide that it didn’t happen.” 

With a fierce shove, you pushed Dean’s chair away from the table, then sat on his lap, straddling his thighs with yours. When his hands landed on your hips to steady you, he confirmed your suspicions. If he didn’t want you, he would have pushed you away, but he was holding onto you like he wanted to keep you.

Cupping his face in your hands, you let your eyes roam over his features. God, he was beautiful. You’d felt those lips once, and you wanted to feel them again. Slamming your lips onto his, you kissed him roughly, invading his mouth triumphantly when his lips parted. His hands tightened on your hips as your hands slid into his hair. When you finally came up for air, he looked thoroughly fucked, his hair disheveled, his face red, his lips swollen, and his eyes dark.

He looked at you for just a moment, searching your face for something before his lips were again on yours. This time, his tongue was in your mouth, sliding against yours before he backed off just enough to nibble on your bottom lip. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on yours while you both caught your breath.

“I take it this means you’re fine with us kissing and wouldn’t mind doing more of it?” Dean asked, his mouth turned up in a sexy smirk that sent a shot of heat to your core.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you shifted your body so it was plastered to his, your core pressed against the quickly-forming bulge in his jeans. “Hell yeah,” you moaned, before grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck. “In fact, I encourage it,” you breathed into his ear, enjoying the feel of the shiver that went down his back.

Later, as you both lay naked in his bed, his arms wrapped around you, he nuzzled his nose into your neck and hummed happily. “So, I guess this works for you? Or do you want to go back to pretending last night’s kiss never happened?” 

You could feel his smug smile against your skin as you laughed. “No, Dean, this works. This works just fine.”


	3. "Sorry, were you asleep?" with John

_ _

_Everything seemed kind of fuzzy, but you were pretty sure you were back in your childhood bedroom, complete with NKOTB and Wham! posters on the wall. You didn’t quite understand how John Winchester was there, fucking into you slowly, drawing out everything almost like he was in slow motion. You heard your mother’s voice outside your door yelling something about band practice, but who could concentrate on that when John was dragging his cock so perfectly in and out of you? You yelled something to your mother about needing five more minutes, not wanting her to walk in on you having sex, much less with a man like John. She’d want you to be with Chad from down the street. Bet Chad couldn’t find all of your sweetest spots and hit every single one the way that John could, though. John was teasing your nipples, going back and forth between them with his mouth, sucking and nibbling until you thought you’d scream. Your orgasm built inside of you quickly and you fell over the edge almost violently, biting your lip to keep from screaming John’s name._

As you came down from your high, you opened your eyes to see dingy motel wallpaper instead of posters of boy bands and teen heartthrobs. Catching your breath and shaking off the dream, you looked down your body to see John lying between your legs. He grinned up at you, your arousal shiny in his beard, and you couldn’t stop the wide smile that took over your face.

“Sorry, were you asleep?” John asked smugly before dropping a chaste kiss on your mound.

“Hard to tell. The view was nearly the same, except for the poster of Scot Baio on the wall,” you joked, making him, laugh.

John moved up your body, planting kisses wherever he could reach until his lips met yours. You could taste yourself on him, but you didn’t mind it. One hand kneaded and teased your breast while his cock began to slide between your folds, hitting your clit with every pass. When you whined for more, John shifted and pushed into you slowly, letting you adjust to the intrusion. 

“John, move... please,” you whimpered, and he did.

His hips slammed into yours hard and fast, and another orgasm began building quickly. “Baby, you are so gorgeous when you’re taking me. Those noises you make, and you’re so fucking wet.” John kept talking to you as he pounded into you, knowing what his words always did to you. “All day long, I just watch you and think about bending you over furniture or having you suck my cock while I’m driving. I swear, I’m fucking hard for you all the time like I’m a damn teenager.”

“Yes! John, I’m so close!” Between his words, his hands, and his cock, you could feel that edge coming so fast.

“Come for me again, baby girl, I wanna feel you,” he grunted, sweat dripping off his forehead onto your chest.

His hand moved between you, his thumb finding your clit, and you exploded around him. You bucked and yelled as you clenched down around him, and he cried out after you before he found his release.The two of you moved together as you worked each other through it until he pulled out and fell onto the bed next to you. He pulled you into his side and wrapped his arms around you, stroking your skin as your hearts stopped pounding.

Just when you thought you might fall asleep again, John chuckled. His laughter boomed into your ear, your head resting on his chest.

“Scott Baio? Really?”

Giving him a playful smack, you giggled. “Hey, Charles was in charge, you know. And Joanie wasn’t the only girl who loved Chachi!”

Shaking his head with laughter, John pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Whatever you say, baby girl.”


	4. "I'm not even sorry" with Sam

[Originally posted by yaelstiel](https://tmblr.co/ZFw-Xo1weFAt0)

Oh, you were in so much trouble, but you didn’t care. You had been teasing Sam all day, and it was going to pay off in the best way. 

It started in the morning, when you whispered in his ear about how you’d had to get yourself off in the shower thinking about him because this hunt was taking too long and Dean wasn’t giving you any alone time. You finished your little story with a tug on his earlobe with your teeth and a groan, right before Dean walked in with breakfast.

It continued when you showed him the remote to the vibrating panties he had bought for you, and then put it in your pocket right before Dean left the bathroom and announced it was time to go.

During interviews with witnesses, you made sure he was watching every time you put your hand in your pocket, and watched his eyes darken when he thought he saw you turn it on. Sometimes he was right, sometimes he was wrong, but you were getting just as much of a thrill from watching him as the panties would have given you.

The half a footjob you gave him in the diner while Dean was sitting next to you and the local sheriff was standing next to your table discussing the case may have been going a bit too far. It was worth it, though, to watch him try to pretend he wasn’t about to come in his pants. God, he looked absolutely delectable in those pants.

He cornered you in the hallway to the bathroom at a victim’s house, slamming you against the wall and almost, but not quite, kissing you. “You think you’re funny, trying to make me come in the diner with the sheriff standing right there?” He ground his rock hard cock into your hip, pressing his thigh between your legs. 

Gasping for breath, you smiled up at him while you reached into your pocket and turned on the panties, letting him feel the vibration and watch your face flush. You were so worked up yourself by that point, you bucked your hips into him just a couple of times before you came with a whispered cry of his name. Sam’s eyes got huge, watching your face as you did the one thing he hadn’t expected you to do. As your breath evened out, you kissed him gently.

Looking in his eyes, you whispered, “See, I can come whenever and wherever I want. But if you find yourself a bathroom, or a dark alley, or a quiet corner without me and make yourself come, then I’ll tell Dean how much I miss quality time with my best friend and suggest a Dr. Sexy marathon in the motel room tonight. However, be a good boy and save this for me,” you said, gripping his cock with your hand, “and I’ll convince Dean that he needs to find somewhere else to sleep tonight. Then you can do whatever you want to me, _all night long_.”

Sam’s eyes practically rolled into his head at the feel of your hand on his cock, but he bit his lip hard and slowly backed away from you. “You realize you’re playing games during a hunt, right?” In spite of his words, there was a playful gleam in his eye. “I mean, people could die while we’re getting each other off. You should be ashamed of yourself, little girl.”

At first, you stuck your lip out in an exaggerated pout, then you gave him a seductive smile. “I know Sam, I’m such a bad, bad girl. Truth be told, I’m not even sorry. Guess you’ll have to punish me later, assuming we’re not watching TV with Dean.”

Just then, Dean came around the corner with a furious look on his face. “Did one of you drown in there? You left me down there with Granny and her damn doily collection! And don’t get me started on the dolls!”

Sam turned away from Dean to adjust himself while you worked to distract Dean from both his annoyance and his brother. “You know, Dean, I think this hunt is getting to you. Maybe you need a night off? Time to hit the bar, or maybe you’d rather stay in and watch a Dr. Sexy marathon?”

Suddenly Sam was right behind you. “I’m pretty sure the TV in our room only gets, like, three channels, but I know I saw the bartender at the bar the other night giving you the eye, Dean.”

As the three of you left the house, you smirked up at Sam. What you didn’t expect was the smack on the rear he gave you as you walked to the car, whispering in your ear, “just a little taste of what you’ll get tonight,”

Smiling, you answered, “I look forward to it.”


	5. "Are you fucking insane?" and "Will you marry me" with Gabriel & Chuck

[Originally posted by klassyfeels](https://tmblr.co/ZMhOoh26MHsE3)

You unlocked the motel room, dropped your bag on the floor and flopped down on the bed, face into the pillow, sobbing. He could get Kevin out of the veil, he could heal Lucifer, but he couldn’t bring Gabriel back. You had had freaking God living next door to you, but He couldn’t bring back the angel you had loved.

Oh, you had wailed. You had yelled and cursed and ranted and raved.

“Are you fucking insane? Gabriel, Michael, and Raphael are our best chance, but you don’t want to take the time? Then _make_ the time! You’re freaking _God_!”

Chuck had looked at you sadly, but shook his head. “I know how you loved him. I know how he loved you. You made him better, you know, and if I could, I would bring him back in an instant.”

Tears had poured down you face, and throughout everything that followed, you couldn’t look at Chuck without wanting to throw something at him and cry.

Best guess all around was that Amara was dead, Chuck was dead, and Dean was dead. Sam and Cas had gone back to the bunker to mourn and regroup, but you just couldn’t do it with them. You needed to be alone, so you’d checked into a motel to grieve alone for a while.

You had thought you had gotten over Gabriel’s death, but as soon as the idea that he could come back had been mentioned, it had ripped open the wound in your heart and made it as raw as the day he had died. And Dean, the man who had stayed up nights and listened to you talk about someone he despised most of the time… who would help you get over that? Thanks to Billie, you couldn’t even tell yourself he was in a better place. He was in the nothing, just like your Gabriel.

Sobs wracked your body as you soaked the pillow with your tears. The last thing you expected was to feel a warm hand on your back.

Rolling over to get away from the intruder, you pulled your gun out of your pants and aimed it at the man standing next to your bed.

“Is that any way to greet me after all these years, sweetheart?”

Your jaw went slack and your mouth opened and closed like a fish.

“Gabriel???”

“Surprise!! Now, can we ditch the weapon, and start the face-sucking, because baby, have I missed playing tonsil hockey with you!” Gabe waved a hand at your gun, which you were still aiming at him, and you realized what you were doing and put it away.

After passing every test, you threw yourself into his arms, your earlier sobs replaced by happy tears. His arms felt so good around you, he smelled just like he always had, and you finally felt like you were home. He kissed you softly and you both settled down on the bed to talk.

He explained that Chuck, Amara, and probably Dean were all still alive, and that Chuck had decided to put in the work to bring back Gabriel for you. You knew you had to tell Sam and Cas, but you just couldn’t tear yourself away from Gabe just then. When Gabe was all caught up with what had happened since he died, you both just lay on the bed together, enjoying being close again after so long apart.

“You know, sugarplum, I had a plan for after we stopped the Apocalypse,” Gabriel said, kissing your head and squeezing you like he was afraid you’d disappear.

“A plan? What kind of plan?”

He dug into one of his pockets, and pulled out a shiny diamond ring. “I know it’s not my style, since my style would be to use a ring-pop instead of an actual ring, but you made me want to do things right. You make me want to stand up and tell everyone we care about that I love you, and I always will.” He sat up, and you sat up with him. “Y/N, will you marry me?”

More tears ran down your face while you nodded furiously. Gabriel slipped the ring onto your finger, and you stared as it glinted and sparkled even in the dim light of the motel room. Looking more closely, you saw that the diamond wasn’t your normal diamond. It seemed to be filled with a swirling light.

Gabe saw you looking at the stone in confusion and answered your question before you could ask it. “It’s a drop of my grace. That way I’ll always be with you as long as you’re wearing it, and I’ll always be able to find you, no matter what.”

You launched yourself at Gabe, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Oh, Gabe, I love it! And I love you!”

“I love you, too, sweetcheeks.”


	6. "I'm not wearing that" with Cas

[Originally posted by counter-fobia](https://tmblr.co/ZNltyx1uxylUK)

Standing in the costume shop, you glared at Dean. He had suggested that you all go LARPing to relax, even though the thought of it made you all miss Charlie like crazy. The last time you had gone, you had borrowed a costume from one of Charlie’s buddies, and actually dressed as a man, which suited you just fine. This time, though, Dean was really pushing for you to wear a woman’s costume. The skimpier the better.

“Dean, I’m not wearing that! I watched Xena back in the day, and I can tell you, there was more to her costume than there is to the one in your hand!” It was true. Xena’s skirt had been longer, and you could swear the top had been higher. If you put on what was in Dean’s hand, everybody would practically see your navel!

“Aw, c’mon, Y/N!” Dean moved closer to you and whispered in your ear. “I bet if you wore this, you’d get Cas’s attention pretty quickly!”

You pushed Dean away and glanced furtively around the store, making sure the angel wasn’t anywhere near you. “Shut up, Dean! If he doesn’t notice me as me, then I don’t want him to notice me!” Turning around, you tried to find something more along the lines of lady in waiting instead of warrior princess.

Dean wouldn’t let it go, though. “I’m telling you, he notices you. Not only does he notice you, he fucking _pines_ for you, but he’s too damn shy to do anything about it. If you refuse to make the first move, then you’re gonna have to do something drastic to make him get over it. Playing warrior princess is guaranteed to get his motor running!”

“Dean, he’s an Angel of the Lord who has commanded garrisons of the host. You will never convince me that I intimidate him.”

Dean pushed the Xena costume into your chest, forcing you to take it. “Just try it on, and let him get a look at you in it. If it doesn’t work, I’ll do dishes for a month.”

Squinting at Dean suspiciously, you considered his offer. He knew you hated dishes. Wear the stupid costume for five minutes, and get a month free of dishpan hands. “Deal.”

Dropping the other costumes back where you found them, you headed to the fitting room to try on the complicated costume. After several minutes of spinning around to make sure every clasp was clasped, you walked out of the fitting room and checked yourself out in the full length mirrors. 

“Damn, Y/N!” Dean said, standing behind you and admiring you in the outfit. “Hey, Cas! C’mere! You gotta see this!” As you blushed, Dean leaned in to you and spoke loudly enough for anyone nearby to hear. “Gotta say, Y/N, you and that costume are gonna star in all of my fantasies for a while!”

Dean barely got to finish his sentence before he was yanked away from you by an angry angel. Dean suddenly disappeared with an audible pop, and Cas turned to you, something possessive and powerful taking over his features. The light bulbs above you burst, and he pushed you back into the fitting room, covering you with his body. Once the door was shut behind the two of you, his arms wrapped around you, and he covered your head with his hands until the sparks stopped falling around you.

Everything went quiet, and his hold on you slowly weakened, allowing you to look up at him. “Cas? What did you do with Dean?”

His eyes bored into yours. “I sent him to the car. I will not have him ogling you and making advances like that. You do not belong to him. He has no right.” Another light bulb popped over the fitting room next to yours, but neither of you noticed, since Cas’s lips were on yours and his tongue had invaded your mouth. You met his kiss eagerly, wrapping your arms around his middle underneath his trench coat and suit jacket, enjoying the feel of his warm skin and strong muscles through the fabric of his shirt.

When the kiss broke apart, you looked at Cas with a smile. “Does this mean I belong to you?”

Cas’s cheeks turned pink and he looked around nervously. “If you’ll have me, Y/N. I have admired you from afar for quite some time.”

Your heart swelled and you wondered what you had done to be so lucky. “I have admired you for quite some time, too, Cas.” His eyes got wide as he looked down at you in surprise. “And I would love to be yours.”

He kissed you again, but this time you were interrupted by the sales lady knocking on the door. “Is everything all right in there? I’m so sorry for the fireworks. We must have had a power surge or something. I can move you to a different fitting room while we clean up the mess!”

“Be out in a minute,” you said through the door, then looked down at yourself and laughed. “Well, I guess this goes back on the rack, then.”

Cas looked at you from head to toe and back again, then shook his head. “I think this would be a worthwhile purchase. You would still need a costume for the game, though,” he said with a pause to look you squarely in the eyes, “because no one gets to see you in that but me.”

The heat in his eyes fanned the heat in your belly, and you absently wondered how good your Amazon war cry was. Dean and Sam would just have to invest in better headphones while you practiced.


	7. "Always" and "You think you're funny?" with Sam (fluff)

[Originally posted by the-ms-moonlight](https://tmblr.co/ZeHZai1-5DxVe)

So….this victim was a little different from your usual victims. On the outside, she seemed like she was perfectly normal. All the neighbors said she was quiet, but friendly, and always sweet and helpful when someone needed a hand. You and the Winchesters were clueless as to why someone would want her dead.

Well, until you go to her bedroom.

You’d been in adult stores that had fewer toys than this lady. Her bedroom was like something out of _50 Shades of Grey_ , with the addition of a filing cabinet in the closet. You quickly picked the lock on the cabinet, and then discovered why every woman in town (and probably a few men) wanted her dead.

There were pictures.

Lots of pictures.

You grabbed a file folder and took it out to the bedroom to show the boys, where Dean was going through the dresser full of toys and making lewd remarks. Dean pulled out a rather impressively-sized dildo and offered it to you.

“Here, Y/N, for when Sammy’s on his period. No reason you should both suffer!” 

You simply rolled your eyes and shook your head. Sam, however, must have reached the end of his rope.

Sam viciously grabbed the dildo from Dean and threw it back into the drawer, slamming it shut. “Really, Dean? You think you’re funny?”

Dean smirked and said, “Always!”

[Originally posted by anemistheglitch](https://tmblr.co/Zi1kyroDrFEE)

Sam seethed. “We’re on a case, and for all we know it could be a cursed object, not a witch, but you’re going to touch every single rubber dick in the place and make crude jokes about my sex life with my girlfriend?”

Dean’s face suddenly changed, showing disgust while he wiped his hand off on his jacket. “Ew. Cursed sex toys? Is that a thing? I mean, who would curse a dildo? That’s just cruel and unusual.” With a huff, he turned and left the room mumbling something about washing his hands with bleach.

Sam was still huffing with anger as he watched Dean leave, so you caressed his cheek until he looked at you.

“Let it go, Sam. He’s just being his usual asshole self. We’ll get him back later by having really loud sex in the shower, and I’ll be sure to let out some porn-worthy moans, okay?”

Sam’s anger quickly deflated and he gave you a smile. “Baby, you always moan like that. It’s one of the things I love about you.” He dropped a soft kiss on your lips as he pulled you against him, squeezing your ass with one hand.

“Aw, c’mon, guys, break it up, already! We’re on a case! Can’t you guys keep your hands off of each other for two minutes?” Dean was standing in the doorway, but turned to the side and covered his eyes as he complained, making you break apart from Sam and laugh.

“It’s okay, Dean, we were just making notes about the room for when we remodel the bedroom next to yours. I’ve always wanted a playroom,” you said, grinning smugly at Dean.

Dean shuddered and let the room again, so you only barely heard his response. “I need to invest in new headphones. Noise-cancelling headphones.”


	8. "Do that again" with Sam

[Originally posted by yaelstiel](https://tmblr.co/ZFw-Xo1we7LpM)

This was Day 3 of the same freaking headache. It started with the muscles in your neck and shoulders, shooting pains down your back and up over your head until you felt like someone was stabbing you in the forehead with an ice pick. All of your usual remedies had failed: Ibuprofen, rest, heat, nothing worked. You’d feel better for a little while, but eventually, it came back.

You were trying another round with the heating pad wrapped around your neck when Sam came into your bedroom and sat down next to you.

“Hey, Y/N, how are you feeling?”

You shook your head as best you could and closed your eyes. “Nothing’s working, anymore, Sam. The last time this happened, Cas was able to use his mojo to make it stop, but he’s not here, and I’m ready to commit hari kari or something.” You knew what you needed, but you really didn’t want to ask for it. It would be crossing a line with anyone, but with how you felt about Sam, asking him just felt dangerous. Dean would make a flirty joke out of it and embarrass you, but with Sam…you’d probably embarrass yourself in a different way, and then he’d know about the crush you were harboring.

Shifting your position, another bolt of pain went through your head and you groaned.

“Isn’t there anything I can do, Y/N?” Sam asked, giving you his best set of puppy eyes.

You looked up at him and sighed. “The problem is the muscles in my neck and shoulders. I need a massage. I can’t ask you to do so something so, I don’t know, personal, Sam.”

Sam shook his head and stood up. “Nonsense. I’ll go get some massage oil from the bathroom while you get your shirt off and get comfortable on the bed.”

Sam disappeared, and you followed his instructions, schooling yourself to stay calm and be cool. Yes, you were about to have Sam’s large hands all over your skin, but you could control yourself, right? This was more medicinal than emotional. This was just like stitching you up after a hunt. You could do this.

Ten minutes later, all vestiges of cool were gone. You were moaning with almost every ounce of pressure he put into your skin as he rubbed out one knot after another. “Yeah, right there,” or “A little to the left,” or “Do that again,” coming out of your mouth in a steady stream punctuated by moans and groans as Sam’s fingers worked their magic.

You soaked in every feeling, every touch, because you knew this was the only way you’d ever be able to have Sam.

* * *

As Sam walked to the bathroom to get the massage oil, he wondered how he was going to do this. As his brain was telling him to run away, his mouth was telling you to get naked. How was he going to get through this without showing off his feelings for you?

He stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway of your bedroom, hoping against hope that you didn’t know he was just standing there staring at you. Thank Chuck, you’d kept your pants on, so he was only looking at miles of naked skin from your waist up, but even in sleep pants, your ass looked fantastic. He pushed away inappropriate thoughts about squeezing and kneading your ass before his pants got too tight. Your arms were pressed against your sides, your head laying on the mattress turned to the side, and your eyes were closed, so you couldn’t see him taking in the sight of you.

He finally sat down on the bed next to you and put a little oil in his hands, warming it up. The seconds before his hands touched your skin were the last seconds of his sanity.

The noises you made were nearly pornographic. The thought that your breasts were bared and pressed against the mattress had him pressing into your skin harder than he’d intended do, but you seemed to love it. By the time he’d loosened up all the muscles in your neck, shoulders and back, he had a noticeable wet spot in his jeans over the raging hard-on he’d been fighting the entire time. At one point, you’d said, “Please, Sam,” and he’d had to bite his lip so hard it bled not to come in his pants untouched.

“You stay there and rest for a while, Y/N,” he said, wanting to make sure you didn’t look up and see his very evident problem. “I’ll shut the door behind me.”

“Thank you so much, Sam,” you said, your voice sounding completely wrecked, but grateful for the relief he had obviously provided. He tried not to imagine you sounding like that after he made you come on his tongue.

“No-no problem, Y/N,” he said, clearing his throat after his voice cracked. He almost ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. When he was back in his room, he shed his pants and boxers quickly, taking himself in his hand, slick from the oil he used on you. He came fast and hard, making a mess of his shirt, your name on his lips, not knowing that you were just down the hall doing the very same thing.


	9. "If you can't be honest with me, at least be honest with yourself, dammit." with Dean

[Originally posted by deangifsdaily](https://tmblr.co/ZAHB4i25i_HB8)

The past couple of days had been so surreal, you didn’t think anything would surprise you, anymore. Chuck is God. Rowena turned Dean into a bomb. As Chuck snapped his fingers to send Dean to Amara, you clutched Dean’s arm and hitched a ride. Dean was pissed. After a short, but fiery, argument, you agreed to wait just outside the blast zone. When the blast never came, Dean found you and told you how it had all gone down. He wasn’t alone, though.

The trip back to the bunker was….unusual. Explaining your relationship with Dean, the Men of Letters, the Winchester legacy, not to mention cell phones, was beyond difficult. You and Mary got along well from the start, but Dean was very quiet, letting you lead the conversation while he continually tried to contact Sam. You’d prayed to Cas several times without getting any kind of response, either, so you both were doubly worried. You watched Mary watch Dean steal a car with a sad smile on her face. You watched Mary look at pictures of her sons on your phone with that same sad smile. You also watched her twist her fingers when hours had passed and there still wasn’t word from Sam.

Finally back at the bunker, you hoped Dean would relax, but the pool of blood on the floor and the angel-banishing sigil on the wall kept that from happening. Cas finally returned a phone call and explained what had happened, sending Dean through the roof. You weren’t quite sure what pissed Dean off more, that Sam was kidnapped, or that Dean would have to get on a plane to save his little brother.

And that’s when all hell broke loose. You’d thought Dean had gotten his temper from his father, but apparently his mother was no slouch in the screaming department, either.

Mary wanted to come along on the rescue mission. You understood it. Sam was her son, and she had already been cheated out of time with him once, she wasn’t going to sit by and let another chance to know him slip through her fingers. She’d had four years with Dean when he was little, and now another day on top of that, all of which she hadn’t had with Sam.

Dean didn’t care. He was not going to let his mother go on a hunt when she didn’t even know who the president was. He used the excuse of not having ID for her for the flight, but you knew he could fake that in less time than he took to argue about it. He was afraid, plain and simple. When the screaming started to get vicious, you sent Dean to the room you shared to start packing and turned to Mary. You set her up with a room, loaned her some clothes, and told her to get ready to go. You’d convince Dean.

“I know that you’re not worried about the TSA right now, Dean, so talk to me. What’s really making you yell at your mother, because I’m reasonably sure she can handle being frisked.”

Dean turned on you, eyes blazing. “She just got back from the dead, Y/N! She needs to rest, read a newspaper, and learn how to use a microwave, not get molested by a government official and spend a dozen hours in a sardine can!”

You met Dean’s stare and didn’t blink. “I know you’re scared, Dean. There are so many reasons for you to be scared right now, and I completely understand it. I’m willing to bet that woman in the next room also understands it. We can’t fix it, though, if you don’t let it out.” You sighed, not seeing any change in Dean’s demeanor. “If you can’t be honest with me, at least be honest with yourself, dammit. You’re afraid of losing her again, so you’re locking her away where she can’t get hurt. Well, news flash, this is the very place where Sam and Cas got hurt, so that doesn’t fly right now.”

Dean crumpled, first his expression, and then his entire body as he sat down heavily on the bed. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed. “I’ve lost Sam I don’t know how many times, I’ve almost lost you countless times, and now I have Mom to think about, too?”

You sat down next to Dean and wrapped an arm around his broad back, resting your chin on his shoulder. “You know you’re not responsible for us, right? We’re your partners in all of this, and you can’t tell me that the woman in the next room doesn’t know how to handle herself. She grew up in this life the same way you did, and I’d be willing to bet that with a little practice, she could take you down even faster than I can.”

Dean rubbed his hands down his face and looked at you. “You’ll never get me to stop protecting you, and I will always be responsible for you.” You tried to speak, but he stopped you. “No, that’s just the way it is, and you’ll have to live with that the same way I have to live with knowing I can’t stop you, or my mother, apparently, from charging into shit by my side, like you did today.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Fine. I’ll get her ID ready, you work on booking tickets to London.”

He opened his eyes to see your smile, then pulled you into his arms and kissed you. When you came up for air, he looked at you and shook his head in amused defeat. “I’m totally screwed, aren’t I? It’s two against one. I need to get Sam and Cas back here to even the playing field.”

You laughed and gave him a quick kiss. “Yeah, you’ll need all the help you can get!”


End file.
